


Mistletoe

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [24]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Snow, Spells & Enchantments, light smutt, nadja has a plan, nandor is shy, the bois need help confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Nadja is tired of Nandor and Guillermo walking around their apparent feelings. So she gets a magic spell put onto a mistletoe to force them to confess finally.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Series: What we do in the shadows [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Mistletoe

Trudging through the snow, Nadja looks back to the film crew,” I’m so sick and tired of watching these,” gesturing wildly, she hisses,” Stupid men run circles around each other.” They pass a fence walking into the woods. Nadja comments,” If Laszlo knew where I was genuinely going, he’d have a fit.” 

The camera guy struggles to keep up; he follows to close behind Nadja. He hits a patch of ice sliding right onto his back, and the camera pans upward before falling to its side into the deep snow. Nadja can be heard laughing in the background; a pained groan leaves the man before they cut. The camera jump cuts back on showing the necromancers front door, Nadja quickly asks if he’s okay under her breath. 

When the camera nods, she turns her attention back to the task at hand. Knocking loudly, she calls out,” Wallace! Wallace, it’s me Nadja, are you home?”

Wallace opens the door with a wide grin,” Nadja, it’s so lovely to see you again.” Looking over her shoulder, he raises an eyebrow,” To what do I owe the pleasure?”

With a frustrated sigh, Nadja asks,” I was wondering if you had any,” taking a moment to find the right words she scrunches her nose,” I know necromancy is your main gig, but I wanted to see if you could help me with something not dead related. You wouldn’t happen to have a spell for persuasion lying around, would you?”

Humming Wallace thinks, rubbing his chin, he waves for Nadja and the crew to come inside. He opens and closes several books, tossing many aside. Walking across the room, he rustles through some loose papers before finally snapping his fingers,” Aha, I think I found what you’re looking for.” The article he holds is ancient; the rustic brown sheet looks like it could crumble into dust any second. “With this incantation, I could make anyone do anything you desire.” With a wicked look, Wallace inquires,” What is it you desire?”

Crossing her arms, Nadja declares,” I’m sick and tired of watching my roommate and his familiar tiptoe around their feelings. They like each other; these stupid boys refuse to say it.” Looking into the camera, Nadja pretends to gag,” It’s making me physically sick to watch them do the lovey dove eyes when they think the other isn’t looking.”

“I see, do you have an object I can enchant?” 

Groaning, Nadja hushedly mutters,” No, I was kind of hoping you’d have something.”

Wallace tugs open a few drawers,” You’re in luck; I believe I have what you need.” Tossing some tinsel aside, he pulls out a mistletoe,” What do you think?” 

Clapping Nadja giggles,” It’s perfect!”

“Before we get started, how would you like to pay?”

Nadja’s shoulders sag,” I don’t have any money.” A realization downs on her, biting out she bares her fangs,” Wait a minute, you messed up my Tophie, this should be on the house!” 

Raising his hands in surrender, Wallace nervously bows his head,” You’re right. That was my bad.” Doing quick work, he sets the mistletoe onto the table, reading the inscription allowed, Wallace hovers his hand just above the fake plant. A pink mist appears around the object, it floats over the table, dropping off each end onto the ground. The mistletoe rises, twirling in the air as Nadja watches in awe. 

With one final flick of his wrist, Wallace ends the chant causing the mistletoe to drop back onto the table. Smirking triumphantly, he wraps the enchanted object in colorful crepe paper; after putting it in a tiny paper bag, he offers it to Nadja. 

Beaming with delight Nadja, rips it out of his hands, jumping with excitement,” Thank you so much! You are such a dear.” 

“I’m happy to help,” opening the door for Nadja and the crew Wallace winks,” Come back anytime.”

Strolling out into the night, snowflakes gently fall coating her hair, this time the crew is careful as they walk through the woods. Nadja makes her way up the stairs; the door opens abruptly, startling her. With a nervous smile, she hides the bag behind her back,” Laszlo darling, what are you doing back so early?”

Eyeing his wife up and down Laszlo sniffs the air, a displeased look crosses his face,” Doesn’t matter, what the hell were you doing around that charlatan?” 

Rolling her eyes, Nadja pushes her way past her husband,” For your information, Wallace helped me get what we need to force the two idiots into confessing finally.”

Groaning Laszlo rubs his eyes,” Darling, I understand they frustrate you, but this is some meta shit your tapping into, what if it all goes wrong? I refuse to look after the moping behemoth.” 

Scoffing Nadja carefully takes out the mistletoe,” Trust me when I say this; they have it bad for each other. Their just morons when it comes to confessing.” Floating into the air, she hangs it just above the sitting room entrance. 

Muttering under his breath, Laszlo shakes his head before walking away; if this goes south, he wants none of it. Nadja smirking shifts into a mouse, hiding behind the closest vase she can find. Peaking from behind it at the best angle, she sits there and waits for her plan to set into motion.

It doesn’t take long before Guillermo walks into the house, bundled up with several layers. His dark blue scarf covering half his face to shield him from the bitter cold. He holds the door open long enough for Nandor to walk in, his cap dragging snow in as his boots fall heavy against the carpet.

While Guillermo takes off his heavy coat and scarf, a small pink flash catches Nandor’s eye, confused he notices a weird plant hanging from the doorframe. Entranced he wanders over, looking up, he raises his hand, bearly touches it,” Guillermo, is this one of the decorations you wanted to hang up? It looks like a plant.”

Equally confused, Guillermo looks over his shoulder,” No?” Looking closer, he notices what it is, blushing, he utters,” That’s a mistletoe.”

Nandors eyebrows knit together as he asks,” A mistle-what? I don’t see any toes.”

Clearing his throat, Guillermo tries to explain as vaguely as he can,” It’s a plant that people put on doorways.”

“Why?”

Blushing deeper red Guillermo inches closer, his body seems to be moving on its own,” It’s a tradition that if you get caught underneath it with someone you have to kiss them.” When he finally steps next to Nandor, Guillermo snaps into a trance. His mouth moves on its own,” Master, I like you. In fact I more than like you, I think I’m in love.” Snapping out of it, Guillermo slaps his hand against his mouth; his face shatters into one of utmost horror.

Shocked Nandor tries to respond but a pink glaze coats his eyes, his face softens,” I try to push you away with insults, cause I have no idea how to be in a healthy relationship. I fear if I open up to how I truly feel you’ll be disgusted with me.” Taking a deep breath, Nandor barks,” I love you so much it physically hurts.” Blinking rapidly, Nandor snaps out of it; his body grows stiff as his confession sinks in. Looking down, he can’t read his familiars’ expression; the sound of Guillermo’s racing heart becomes deafening. 

The silence stretches out as they stare into each other’s eyes, making Nandor feeling incredibly vulnerable. He hates being weak, he tries to step away, but Guillermo pulls down hard on his cape, forcing him down to his level. Guillermo smashes their mouths together with as much passion as he can muster. He laces his fingers into Nandor’s long black hair, guiding his masters every move.

Nandor drapes his arms over Guillermo’s shoulders; he digs his nails into the sweater beneath his fingertips. He relaxes into the kiss, returning it with ten times more enthusiasm. Nandor accidentally scraps one of his fangs over Guillermo’s bottom lip, cutting it in the process. Hissing Guillermo reassures him that it’s okay. 

Now that Nandor can taste the sweet blood of his familiar, a hungry snarl leaves him as he forces them to move further into the sitting room. With the wave of his hand, the door slams shut behind him. Moving his hands, he grabs the back of Guillermo’s thighs, lifting him until he can slam his familiar into the couch. 

Guillermo can feel the back of his head slam into the cushion, biting back a moan he grabs and yanks Nandors hair. Growling in pleasure, Nandor peppers a few kisses across Guillermo’s face before nipping and grazing his sharp teeth along his familiars’ jawline. Licking the small trail of blood off Guillermo’s chin, Nandor moans,” Your mine.” 

Shivering with delight, Guillermo’s breath hitches,” Yes, Master. All yours.” 

Pleased Nandor buries his face inside the crook of Guillermo’s neck, brushing his lips against the pulsating artery a thrill shoots up his spine. He can smell the blood beneath his nose, licking the area the temptation to bite beacons loud in the back of his mind. Tossing the thought out with practiced ease, he settles for sucking on the area, hard and loud enough to make a big bruise. 

Everything feels like a blur, Guillermo moans as he feels nothing but ecstasy. Running his hand over his Master’s shoulders, he grips the cape with so much force his knuckles turn white. Cursing as he feels Nandor pull away suddenly, his eyes flutter open, when did he close them? With a lidded expression, he breaths,” What’s wrong?”

The sight before him is breathtaking; it takes a second for Nandor’s brain to catch up. Instead of using his words, he tilts his head, pressing soft kisses to Guillermo’s lips, he catches some blood. Finding the words he hums,” You look so delicious, I could suck you dry.”

Raising an eyebrow, Guillermo gasps,” Please?”

Chuckling Nandor comments,” If I do that, I can’t have,” pressing further into the kiss, he moans from deep in his chest before pulling away,” more of this.”

Outside the room, Nadja shifts back; she rushes down the hall with a muffled squeal. Her plan worked, looking for her husband, she can’t wait to rub it in his face.


End file.
